The Islands
by melissarxy1
Summary: An unwanted marriage, a evil necromancer, a pirate ship and an epic quest. That's about all I can say so far. My first attempt at fantasy. R&R please!
1. Prolog

Author's note: So my husband is running this game but it came from the back story I created for my character.

Prolog- A Bedtime Story

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful island on a rough sea. The island was lush and provided its people with anything they could need. It was a peaceful place and its people were happy. Until the dragon came. He settled on a mountain and began to demand sacrifices. The townspeople were forced to send a person a week to assuage the dragon's wishes. They drew a lottery to see who would go. The second week their own king was chosen. He bid goodbye to his young daughter and bravely went to meet his fate. This continued for several years until _they_ came.

"One was a fighter with auburn hair and an easy smile. His name was Arthur and he wanted nothing more than to prove himself to the world. You see, Arthur's family came from aristocracy, but his own father had squandered their wealth. The second was Donald; a noble warrior. He was tall and dark, a fine man to fight beside. The third man was Thomas; a cleric of Kylios. His faith and love for his god always helped the party. The last was the lovely Liliana who practiced the arcane arts and was the love of both Thomas and Donald. Where her heart rested no one knew."

"But not you, right daddy?" four year old Elizabeth whispered.

"Of course not," Arthur smile. "I was meant for another." His eyes were far away with the memories but he paused to smile at his very pregnant wife. She smiled back and he continued. "The four had not come to the island to rid them of their dragon. Indeed, they knew nothing of the island at all. They were adventurers heading to a distant land. A storm had blown them off course so they were forced to seek shelter, and hopefully re-supply their ship.

"Once they discovered what the townspeople were being forced to do they knew that they must help. Immediately, they set off to fight the beast." Susan, Arthur's wife snorted at this. He gave her a wink. Perhaps he was skating over several small details.

"Then what happened?" Elizabeth cried when she felt that her father had paused for too long. She was almost bouncing in bed in her excitement.

"A good bedtime story, hmm?" Susan teased.

"Of course," Arthur grinned. "They approached the dragon with a healthy amount of respect. He was a blue dragon so he blew electricity. It would be enough to kill all four."

"Really?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Really. He was a young dragon; strong and powerful but not as powerful and an elder dragon would have been. They attempted to talk him into leaving but he wouldn't listen. They were forced to fight him. The dragon blew electricity at them but Liliana cast a wall to protect the group. Thomas cast blessing upon the warrior's blades and both Arthur and Donald rushed into battle.

"It was a fierce fight. Arthur and Donald swung their weapons, Thomas prayed, and Liliana cast her spells. The dragon roared and clawed. He struck at the warrior's and blew electricity at the spell casters. The party dodged, rolled, and attacked. Eventually they had the beast weakened. They thought it was unconscious. Donald stabbed the dragon through the heart. The group was shocked when it roared and shot into the air, immediately falling back down… on top of Liliana. When they finally got her out from under him their friend had died."

"Oh no!" Elizabeth cried.

As if it were yesterday Arthur could hear Donald begging Thomas to save her. 'I can't,' Thomas had said. 'There's no spark left.' Thomas had even tried to resurrect her but she had refused to come back. Arthur hadn't been surprised. She hadn't looked back once in her life, only forward.

"With heavy hearts," Arthur continued. "They carried Liliana off the mountain and laid her to rest. When they reached the island they were met with cheers. The townsfolk proclaimed that one of the men should become their new king and marry the lovely princess."

"How did you decide?" Elizabeth asked.

"Thomas didn't wish to marry. He simply wanted to build a church to his god on the island. So that's just what he did. Donald told me that he didn't wish to lead the island but that he would like to lead the fighters and remain by my side. So he became the leader of the knights. It was left to me to become the king and marry the princess."

"So that's just what he did," Susan said standing up with a bit of effort. "The brave warrior married the princess and they lived happily ever after."

"Now you must go to sleep," Arthur said tucking Elizabeth in and kissing her on the forehead. She yawned. "Goodnight, Bethy."

"Goodnight, daddy, goodnight, mommy," Elizabeth said. "Can I give little brother a kiss?" Susan laughed and walked forward so Elizabeth could kiss her stomach. "Goodnight, little brother." They didn't know if the babe was a boy or a girl but Elizabeth was convinced that it would be a boy. "I can't wait to tell Sir Donald that I heard the story. When does Father Thomas come home so I can tell him too?"

"In a few days," Arthur said.

"Get some rest," Susan told her daughter. The adults walked out of the little girl's room.

"Happily ever after?" Arthur teased.

"Well, it more or less was for me," Susan said. "Even if my husband didn't touch me for two years."

"You were fourteen!" Arthur laughed. "I may have been a bit of a conman and a jerk back then but even I had my limits." Susan laughed with him but then winced. "What is it, love? Is it the baby? Do you need to sit down?"

"I'm fine," Susan said waving off his concern. "All I need is to go to bed with my husband." Arthur wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and led her down the hall to their room. Although he would again know happiness to some extent this night he would remember as the last truly and completely happy and content moment of his life. Later that night Susan went into labor. They called the mid-wife but something went wrong and without Thomas there to help both Susan and the baby, a boy, died.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One- In which Elizabeth finds a friend

"Get up you worthless trollop!" Gabrielle's cot was upended and the ten year old girl spilled onto the floor. She scrambled to her feet and out of Mr. Bruen's way. He wouldn't hesitate to beat her for being too slow. He didn't even care if it would cause her to be unable to work for a few days. One of the girls had been beaten until she was barely able to breathe and was still only able to hobble around. Knowing the alternative, she rushed to her bath. Washing away the dirt and grime; she tried to ignore the pain and the bruises.

She couldn't believe that just a month ago she had been safe and sheltered in her mother's small bakery. She still couldn't believe that her mother was gone. It had been a freak accident. Her mother had been walking to order some more sugar when a runaway carriage had almost struck her. She leapt back and fell hitting her head. Gabrielle had sat with her for three days until she had passed away.

Gabrielle thought that her mother's death had been the worst pain she could have felt. She was very wrong. Her father came to the small funeral. He was a drunk, and her mother had left him when Gabby was only four years old. He came back to live in the bakery and told Gabby that they'd be a family again.

For a week they were. Her father seemed in control of his drinking and even reopened the bakery. Then the landlord, Mr. Buren came by. He seemed abnormally interested in Gabrielle. He had talked to her father and her father threw him out. He came back a week later with an eviction notice. The lease, he claimed, was for her mother no one else. Perhaps, though, a deal could be made.

Gabrielle didn't even cry when Mr. Buren took her away. She was too confused. Had her father really just sold her to keep the bakery? Mr. Buren took her to another of his establishments, a small boardinghouse. He showed her a bed and leering, told her that she would be entertaining his guests in whatever way they wanted.

The boardinghouse was full of other women. If they were surprised to see such a young girl among them they didn't show it. One of the woman was kind enough to sit down with Gabrielle and explain to her what Mr. Buren meant by 'entertain.' She had cried then. The prostitute left her to cry knowing that there was no comfort to give.

It took two days for Mr. Buren to auction off her virginity. From that day on she was passed between clients. Sometimes she cried, sometimes she even screamed. The clients didn't care. In fact, some seemed to enjoy it.

Gabby fantasized about running away. She just didn't know where she'd go or what she'd do. She knew she didn't have any real skills except that she could read. Every night before she cried herself to sleep she prayed to either be saved, or that she wouldn't wake up at all.

Elizabeth was practically bouncing in her seat as she watched the city approaching. Her eyes were huge as she gazed up at the large castle in the center of the city. "It's even bigger than home!" she gasped to Arthur who laughed. It was, in fact, twice the size of their own keep.

"King Jonathon's kingdom is certainly flourishing," Arthur said. Dusk had come as they drove into the slums of the city.

"Daddy?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Yes, dearest?"

"Why are those ladies dressed like that? It's so cold tonight."

Arthur turned to follow his daughter's gaze and winced. Well, this wasn't something he wanted to discuss with his eleven year old daughter. Elizabeth was young but she was bright and inquisitive. After a brief silence he decided to go with the truth. "They aren't ladies."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when you asked me how babies were made?"

Elizabeth giggled, a little embarrassed. "Yes, daddy."

"I told you that when a man and a woman love each other that they lie together to express that love." Elizabeth nodded watching the women with her bright blue eyes. Arthur wished fervently that Susan could be there. She would have known what to say. "Well, dearest, sometimes it isn't about love. Some men pay women to lie with them."

"Oh," Elizabeth whispered. "Daddy… there's a little girl with them. She's my age. Daddy, why is she there?" Her voice was tiny and Arthur could tell that she was almost frightened.

Arthur wanted to stop the carriage and sweep the little girl off the streets but he had learned long ago that he couldn't right every wrong. He had also learned to respect politics and this wasn't his kingdom. "Because, Bethy, some people are just sick."

Elizabeth watched the lovely blonde girl until she couldn't see her anymore. The carriage arrived at the castle and Arthur introduced her to the queen and king. King Jonathon was tall and imposing. His wife Queen Katherine was lovely with a sweet, gentle smile.

Then Elizabeth was left to play with the king's three sons while the adults talked. They forced her to play the maiden while they pretended to be knights rescuing her from a dragon. Her heart wasn't in the play. During dinner, she just picked at her food.

"What a dainty appetite," Queen Katherine noted.

Elizabeth jumped and forced a sunny smile for the queen. "I'm sorry, your majesty. Perhaps the journey has upset my stomach a bit. Dinner is very good, however. Your chef should be commended."

King Jonathon laughed, delighted. "And what a little lady! You've been doing very well by her, Arthur."

"Thank you," Arthur nodded. "You may be excused if you'd like to lie down, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, father, I would like that very much." She went up to her room and laid down on the bed. She had to do something.

The next day King Jonathon sent his sons and their guards to show Elizabeth around. Sir Donald walked behind her as they walked into town. The boys immediately lost interest in showing her around. They ran to the merchants intent upon spending the money the king had given them.

"Sir, Donald?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, princess?"

"Would you be willing to accompany me somewhere? There's something that I feel I must do, although I doubt if it's possible. I would like very much, however, to try."

"I assume that if I say no that you will try to sneak away anyhow?"

"Not right now," Elizabeth said her eyes wide. "You'd be expecting it!"

Donald laughed. Arthur tried so hard to raise the girl as a proper lady and for the most part that's just what she was. There were times, however, that you couldn't deny who her father was. "Wait here." He spoke for a moment to one of the boys' guards before coming back to Elizabeth. "Let's go, we have about an hour."

"Thank you, sir," Elizabeth smiled. She led him into the slum area from last night. He placed one hand on the hilt of his sword and remained directly beside his charge.

"Perhaps you could tell me why we're here?" he said gazing around him. "This is not a safe place."

"I saw a girl here last night," Elizabeth told him. "I-I wanted to help her somehow, if I can."

"Oh, princess, how will you even find her?" Donald asked. He knew now that they were on a slightly dangerous wild goose chase. "This city is rather large."

"I probably won't find her," Elizabeth acknowledged. "But I prayed that I would and I have to try."

"As you wish," Donald said. "Let us see if we can find the child." Elizabeth beamed up at him as they kept walking. They found the street where Elizabeth had seen the girl but the streets were virtually empty. Dejected, Elizabeth led Sir Donald onto the next street. They were about the give up when they heard a child cry out in pain.

"Can't even sweep a floor!" A door was knocked open as a child fell through it. "Burns breakfast!" Now, he kicked the prone figure, a young girl. "Fucking useless!" Elizabeth gasped at the scene before here. "You can't even-" Whatever the man had been about to say was interrupted by Sir Donald's fist. The knight punched the man and sent him into the wall. The man was short and fat and no match for the strong knight.

"Coward!" Sir Donald bellowed. Elizabeth rushed forward and helped the girl to her feet and led her away from the men. "How dare you brutalize a child like that!" Both girls' eyes were trained on the scene before them. Elizabeth had known Sir Donald her whole life. Indeed, he was more of an uncle than an employee. She had seen him in tournaments. She had seen him break up fights on many occasions. Once, she had even seen him fighting off six goblins at once. She had never seen him like this. The knight was shaking with rage.

"She's mine!" the fat man sniveled. "I paid for her."

Donald grabbed the man by his shirt and pulled him to his feet. He leaned into the man's face snarling, "You don't deserve to live."

"Sir?" Elizabeth's tentative voice cut through his rage. He took a deep breath calming himself before punching the man again, this time the fat man lost consciousness. He turned back to the two children. "Oh, you were wonderful, Sir Donald!" The small beaten girl was gazing up at him with adoration and gratitude.

"Is this the child?" Donald asked knowing that even if she wasn't that he would be taking the girl out of here. Maybe he could place her in one of the nicer orphanages?

Elizabeth studied the girl for the first time. Her eye was beginning to blacken and her lip was split and bleeding, but it was undeniably the same girl that she had seen last night. "It is!" Elizabeth cried.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, miss," the girl stammered. "I'm afraid that I've never met you."

"Of course we haven't met," Elizabeth assured her, "but I did see you last night."

The girl appeared stricken to hear this. A fine lady saw her on the corner? "I'm sorry, my lady. You shouldn't have seen that."

"I wanted to help if I could," Elizabeth said. "I could take you home with me if you would like."

"Princess," Donald said gently. "Shouldn't we consult your father before we decide something like this? He may not like it."

"I wouldn't want to upset the king," the girl said biting her lip.

"Nonsense," Elizabeth said. "He won't mind. After all, he wanted me to find a lady companion."

"Me? A lady?" the girl gaped. "I ain't a lady!"

Elizabeth laughed, but kindly. "Well, you will be."

Sir Donald decided not to argue with her. "Come, princess, we must get back," he said instead. They made one stop, a shop to pick out a suitable dress for the girl. "We'll tell everyone you met her at the orphanage."

"Yes!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "That's a wonderful idea. Is that okay-" she paused with a soft laugh. "We haven't been introduced. I am Elizabeth Canterbury, princess of Summer's Isle."

"Gabrielle Hershel," the other girl dropped into the clumsy curtsy.

"A pleasure to meet you, my lady," Elizabeth said showing Gabrielle a complete curtsy. The younger girl copied her fairly well. "Wonderful!"

Gabrielle walked beside Elizabeth in a daze. She expected to wake up at any moment. This couldn't be real. An actual knight and princess had rescued her. The knight had fought Mr. Buren for her. She turned back and gazed at Donald for a moment. He was tall and handsome, with dark skin and dark hair beginning to be sprinkled with gray. He looked proud and noble. She began to fall in love with him that day.

Elizabeth managed to smoothly talk Gabrielle's way into the castle. She claimed that they had been walking by the orphanage when they saw one young girl being bullied by some boys. One thing had led to another and she had decided to bring the girl back with her. Later, during another match of 'rescue the maiden' Elizabeth talked the boys into letting Gabrielle be the maiden so she could play the witch holding the maiden against her will.

Arthur stood on the balcony watching the children play. Sir Donald joined him. "You sent for me, sire?"

"Cut the sire, bullshit, Donald," Arthur said. Donald chuckled and gave a sheepish smile. "Want to tell me what you and my daughter did today? I recall seeing that child. Only at the time she was selling herself on the street."

Donald told him the whole story. "I did warn her that you may not like it."

"I don't," Arthur said but smiled. "So my daughter wants a… lady of loose morals as her lady companion?" He sighed watching the children playing. "They're just children… You hit that disgusting man?"

"Yes. Not enough."

"I'd like to hit him myself," Arthur said. "I suppose that I can either let the girl stay as Elizabeth's lady or find her a place in our kingdom. There are so few girls their age on the island…"

"Keep an eye on her, Art. Even if she does turn out badly Elizabeth has a good moral compass. Look what she did today. Maybe Gabrielle will work out. God knows the girl could use something good in her life. In either case it will give Elizabeth someone to take her lessons with, someone to go riding with, and most importantly, someone to confide in. Gabrielle can already read and write some."

"Well, that's something, I suppose," Arthur nodded.

"Onto more important matters, how did negotiations go?"

"Good, wonderful in fact. They offered their youngest son. He's eight but that's only a three year difference. Most other offers were much, much older. I'd like to avoid that if I could. He seems to be a smart boy, and very polite. Jonathon's thrilled to be marrying the boy off to become a king and we can look forward to a connection to a rich, well connected kingdom."

"Are you making it official?"

"Not yet. We both want to wait until the children are older. We plan to meet again in four years. If all goes well, we'll make the announcement then." The two men stood for a while watching the children playing.

In three years King Jonathon's youngest son went on his first hunt with his older brothers. His horse was spooked by a boar and threw him. He died instantly.


End file.
